The prior art is replete with highchairs for use in feeding toddlers. A typical highchair incorporates a seat associated with a harness or other mechanism used to secure a child to the seat when seated thereon. Some highchairs incorporate a feeding tray that may be engaged to the seat. Other highchairs incorporate a wheeled frame for providing wheeled movement of the highchair. Folding highchairs are designed to collapse and quickly fold away when not in use. Wooden cube-style highchairs convert into a low table and chair. This type of highchair is bulky but generally a good value. Wooden one-piece raised chairs are more traditional and often more attractive to look at, but they have fewer features, are less flexible and take up more space. Booster-style highchairs are small units designed to secure onto a table or household chair to create an alternative to a highchair. Booster-style highchairs are very portable, require less space and are inexpensive but require careful securing and have fewer features.
The prior art has provided numerous specific configurations of highchairs. None, however, have proven to be entirely satisfactory. Many are difficult to construct, and expensive. Others incorporate cumbersome latch mechanisms that make it difficult to attach and remove the tray relative to the seat. Other high chairs incorporate feeding trays that are relatively easy to install onto a spout, but also easily fall off. Still others utilize complicated and cumbersome harness assemblies used to secure the child to the seat. Some prior art highchairs incorporating wheels for allowing the highchair to be wheel about do not provide a way to lock the highchair preventing to prevent it from rolling. Those high chairs incorporating mechanisms for arresting wheeled movement are either difficult to construct, difficult to use, cumbersome, ineffective, or dangerous.